It Happened One Night
by Frannabelle
Summary: Charmed, 2018; Hacy One-shot; Harry answers Macy's call of distress, but things aren't necessarily what they seem.


Charmed; Hacy One-shot; Harry answers Macy's call of distress, but things aren't necessarily what they seem.

**It Happened One Night**

"Harry! Harry!" She vaguely wondered if he'd hear her above all the wind howling outside. The rain was weak, but the gust was fierce. She could feel it pushing against the outer walls of the house like the breath of a wolf, _"Let me in. Let me in..."_ she imagined. _Please come_, she thought. The pain was excruciating. It was her own fault, she knew this. Her sisters had warned her before they'd left. They'd instead, strongly encouraged her to go with them, promising their excursion would be pleasant, but she had other secret plans. Perhaps not so secret to them. They knew her well enough by now - her strengths and weaknesses. Plans, they'd suspected, she'd been fantasizing about now and again for weeks, perhaps even as long as a year before. _Where is he?_ she worried. Pain and desperation clouded her judgment. It had only been nano seconds since she'd even thought to cry out for him.

A flash and swirl of light appeared, spinning momentarily before her. Harry appeared and instantly knelt down next her. He found her wilted on the couch, clutching her stomach. The witch, eldest of the sisters, was clearly in agony.

"Macy," he gasped, sweeping errant strands of hair from her face, gently smoothing the skin there, wiping away a light mixture of tears and perspiration. "Macy, what happened here?" They instinctively reached for each other's embrace. "How are you hurt?" he asked as he gingerly lay her back against the couch. She couldn't muster a response. He quickly examined her. He found no sign of blood. Her clothes appeared in order, other than some wrinkling from the position he'd found her in and some dark specks about her chest. "Macy? Macy!"

The young woman moaned, cramping and tightness causing her to arch her back, stretching her long body in an effort to find better comfort on the couch. "Please, Harry, help me." she whispered. She brought her hand up to her forehead as if in regret. "Oh, please, Harry, make it stop!" she begged. She took his hand in hers and guided it down from her face. He watched, confused, as she moved it past her upper arms and chest, down to her stomach. Again she arched up, both in pain and in order to stretch herself out more comfortably. "Ugh!" she gasped. Her hand held his in a tighter, more urgent grip now. She pressed it against her stomach. Her top, cropped, inched up in her pained writhing, and Harry's cool hand touched her warm skin there. She felt the involuntary tensing of the muscles underneath, small spasms seemingly vibrating at his soft touch. She was too agonized to enjoy this moment now - her plans spoiled by her miscalculation. She knew the exact moment things had turned away from her favor. She'd carefully measured her moves but allowed temptation to lead her astray. She had arranged for herself the opportunity for hours of pleasure, and it seemed to her now the most distant of ideas. Until now, the witch had hidden her gaze from him, partly in embarrassment and mostly from the unrelenting aching. She turned her face towards him and locked her eyes with his. "Harry..."

Her suffering was his suffering. His heart broke for the pain he saw in her eyes. He needed to take her pain away, save his beautiful charge. "Macy..." Harry was lost in her eyes for a moment. She'd never before looked so agonized, and at the same time, so grateful and so beautiful to him. He'd never seen her in such despair, and also looking upon him with such relief. His eyes fell upon her mouth, her lips parted, breath ragged. His eyes fell lower to her chest, heaving in her struggle. _Help her,_ he thought. He licked his lips and watched himself smooth his fingers across her stomach.

She suddenly clutched his hand there tightly in anticipation. "Ugh, Harry!" her voice, an octave higher now, losing strength.

His gaze fell upon her chest again as she thrust it up in pain. His brow furrowed in sudden recognition. Something he realized was odd about the dark specks he'd noticed on her top. He quickly glanced around, his body reacting before his mind made the connection. Small papers, torn and tossed, littered the floor and coffee table. Too many to count. He'd finally put together what dangers had confronted the lone Charmed One this night. "Macy...Sweetheart...Did you eat _all_ the leftover Halloween candy?"

**A/N:** Hope you found that snipet entertaining. Pretty please review.


End file.
